In a Heartbeat
by oopsybear2007
Summary: In a Heartbeat, Percy would sacrifice anything for Annabeth. But, one day, Percy dies taking a knife for her. Even in death though, Percy remains loyal to his cause, to protect Annabeth. But whenever he sleeps, he goes back to the place of death. He can control his own body. Will Percy risk death again or let Annabeth die?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first time posting a fanfiction, so please don't judge me too harshly. Also, have fun reading! ~oopsybear2007**

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **I do not own the Percy Jackson series. All rights go to Rick Riordan. Ok! Back to the story!**

 **In a Heartbeat**

 **Percy POV:**

I was on my—actually I don't remember—war when I did something on impulse. I did it in a heartbeat. I mean, I didn't regret it, I would do it again. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Annabeth, her power fading, she wouldn't be able to last much longer. I saw a knife come flying towards her. I screamed, "Annabeth, no!" I ran to her quickly. I didn't know what to do. In a spilt-second decision, I jumped to her. The knife hit me. Pain like I never knew before hit me. I wouldn't survive, I knew. I realized, through the pain, that all the monsters were gone. Annabeth knelt down to me.

 **Annabeth POV:**

I saw him there, weak and dazed, knife sprouting from his chest. I knelt down to him, crying. "Percy, why?" "I-," he coughed, "I love you…" "Percy, why would you do that?" I whispered. "Please Annabeth, it's too much. Please… tell my mother that I love her." "I… I will." "I love you Annabeth," he said weakly, feebly. He didn't move again. I stayed there, holding his hand for who knows how long. "Annabeth," Chiron said softly, as if he didn't want me to start crying again, "Annabeth, we have to go." He gently picked me up. I didn't want to leave Percy. I wanted to stay with him forever. Kicking and squirming, I didn't stop doing so until Chiron let me pick him up and put him on his back. My heart was aching. I walked alongside Chiron, knowing nothing would be right again.

 **Percy POV:**

I died. Walking down to Elysium was the most dreadful experience ever. I wouldn't get to see Annabeth anymore. Once I got there, I noticed that everyone there was partying. I wondered if Jason was here. As if on cue, I heard, "Percy! Percy! Over here!" I followed the voice to, of course, Jason. He asked, "Hi! I missed you guys! Did you come to visit me?" "No, I didn't really come to visit you, but Jason—" "Also Percy, why do you look so shimmery? You kind of look like me," interrupted Jason. "Jason, I am dead." "What?" "I am dead." "You can't be." "Jason, I am dead." "Oh, ok then, how did you die?" "I took a knife for Annabeth." "Aww, true love!"

It was at that moment that my body decided to collapse.

 **Jason POV:**

Percy had shimmered away. I didn't know how or why, he just did. He disappeared in a puff of smoke.

 **Sorry for the cliff-hanger. I'll try to post the second part as soon as possible. In the meantime, enjoy! :D**

 **Percy POV:**

I thought I was dreaming, but dreams don't make your body feel like it's on fire does it?

Well, I was back there at the place where I died. I could control my own body, somehow, someway. I fought for my life. Again, just as before, I saw Annabeth slowly losing energy. I wondered what was going on. Why was this scene replaying? I saw the knife heading towards Annabeth. I didn't know whether this was a real scene or just a dream. So, just as before, I took a knife for Annabeth, " _Nope, definitely not a dream owww…_ ," I thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, guys! I hope you are having an amazing day, and if you aren't I hope this story makes it! Also, I added a short section at the add for those of you who could not wait. Enjoy reading! :D**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **I do not own the Percy Jackson series. All rights go to Rick Riordan.**

Percy's POV

I hate dreams. Odd, huh, when you realize your whole life is a dream. Or so I thought…

So, I died. It hurt a lot. I went to Elysium again, and I wondered what had happened. I thought it was just a dream, but dreams don't give you extreme pain, nor let you control your body. I was confused and decided to ask Annabeth, if she came and visited me, that is.

At first, I didn't understand why that had happened. So, naturally, I was tired and slept again.

BAD IDEA!

*sigh* I was at the same place, doing the same thing over again. I decided that this was all fake, so Annabeth was stabbed with a knife.

THIS WAS NOT FAKE!

I figured that out too late, and you would be wondering, "PERCY! ANNABETH JUST DIED, AND YOU DIDN'T SAVE HER!"

Yeah, I thought that too…

At least, the next time I slept she would be nice and alive again.

I walked to Elysium again, waiting to sleep again.

Now, you are probably thinking," But Percy, you didn't die!"

I know. I learned to just go with, because, honestly, the gods are confusing. So, if you are a fellow demigod that is new, here is some advice: Just go with it. You never know with the gods.

By the time I made the long walk, I saw Annabeth.

"Annabeth!" I screamed.

Her startling gray eyes widened as she saw me.

"Percy!"

I ran to her and gave her a big hug.

"So," she asked," how did you die?"

"Annabeth, there is this really weird thing going on…"

I told her the whole story.

"Percy, I don't know what is wrong, but I have a feeling that the gods are playing with you."

"You think?!"

"No, the goddess of time, Horae **(guys, if this isn't the goddess of time, please correct me!)** , is messing with you."

"Are you sure?"

"I think so. I mean who else could be?"

"Maybe the god of donuts."

"Percy, this isn't some immortal to take lightly. She can twist and turn your past into something you never knew. In some ways, she's worse than Kronos. She could change your fate in the future with a snap of her hand. Of course, the Olympians would never allow this but…"

"Great! Another immortal that probably hates me! Anyway, ok, ok I get it"

"So, the question is really how do we defeat her? She is really powerful and if she loses, she could just turn back time."

"Annabeth, have you noticed anything different? Like did you notice that she is doing this before you came here?"

"No."

"So only I am noticing it? Great."

"Percy…"

"What?"

"I wish I could help you, but I won't remember all of this when you fall asleep."

"I always knew I would be alone at some point."

"So, let me write in a notebook. That way, when I die again…"

"I won't let you die!"

"Yes, you will. Anyway, that way when I come back here I will remember."

"I don't get it."

"Whenever time replays, no one notices but you. I would forget what we are talking about right now once you fall asleep."

"Ok, so that's why you keep a notebook."

"Yes."

"I'm tired. Is this a good time?"

"Let me finsh writing."

I fell asleep, blah, blah, blah, you know what happens now.

I saw her. I wanted to save her so, so badly. I couldn't. Knowing what she would want me to do, I stood there, watching her. It took all my willpower to not run to her, to scream her name. To prevent me from doing so, I thought about what Athena had said.

 _"Your fatal flaw is personal loyalty Percy."_

And so, she died.

It didn't hurt me that much anymore, and don't take that the wrong way. It still hurt, but I reminded myself that it was all Horae's doing.

Just as before, I saw Annabeth. I wasn't even surprised to see her. I also didn't think that I deserved to be in Elysium after watching her die and not doing anything about it, but that's for later.

 **I hope you guys enjoy! I know that it isn't too long, but I love leaving off on cliffhangers XD. Third chapter coming out very soon!**


End file.
